Programmable mobile terminals or mobile phones are becoming a huge business case in the future for operators and providers. These mobile terminals are based on special operating systems for mobile terminals like Windows or Linux and comprising a programming area for storing applications. One of the most popular operating systems for programming mobile terminals is the Android operating system which is based on a modified Linux kernel. This operating system allows developers to write so-called managed code in the Java language. With the exception of brief update periods, the operating system Android has been available as open source since October 2008. From this time, a lot of applications have been developed to make the mobile terminals more user-friendly and to enable numerous usages.
To implement the applications of mobile terminals in a telecommunication network, some implementations of applications in packet switched (PS) networks are established. The mobile terminals can e.g. be connected via a gateway GPRS (General Package Radio Service) server to an internet server which provides several applications for mobile terminals. The IP multimedia subsystem (IMS) is another example for delivering Internet Protocol (IP) multimedia services in a PS network with respect to a mobile terminal. The user can connect his IMS terminal, which can be a mobile phone or a mobile computer, to the IMS network using IP. In the IMS, a server can provide applications for the IMS terminal.
To use applications stored in a mobile terminal in a circuit switched (CS) environment without using the implementation of a PS network, the mobile switching center (MSC), which controls the connection between the CS network and a mobile terminal, has to be modified. To implement new features into an existing MSC by changing the basic code is very difficult due to the need of changes in the Global System for Mobile communications (GSM) standards. Even if a change is possible, new MSC features have a long time-to-market gap.